


【宇植】百鬼夜行-双龙的新娘

by orenjie



Category: Psychopath Diary (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:08:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23760583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orenjie/pseuds/orenjie
Summary: 现代背景设定，人们与妖怪共存社会。陆东植为人类，欺压人类为妖怪的天性。⚠ 变态杀人魔x陆东植，all植系列⚠ 此篇徐仁宇x陆东植x卓秀浩
Relationships: Seo Inwoo/Yook Dongsik
Kudos: 6





	【宇植】百鬼夜行-双龙的新娘

\----------

\----------

陆东植记得母亲还在世的时候他都会缠着母亲睡前给他讲妖怪的故事，她曾说过，浴火重生的不是凤凰，而是恶魔。它们有着布满鳞片的身体，在黑暗中反射出人类的恐惧，与那竖立瞳孔对视，就仿佛能看到死亡的瞬间。那时候陆东植还小，对外面世界的危险一无所知。他总是把这些故事听得津津有味，仿佛那是一个不一样的世界，却不知危险一直潜伏在身边。

他长得很像母亲，大家都这么说。他继承了母亲的温柔和善良，仿佛晴天的微笑，伴随着露水的清新感。父亲至今都能在晃神中把他错认为了已经离去的母亲，相似的待人态度和言语中透露的亲切。陆东植很想念母亲，从而越发变得更像母亲。

陆东植在一家小公司上班，过着平平淡淡的日子，日复一日，闲情而舒适。像他们的小公司，谈不上升职加薪，也没有与别人竞争的意向，只是在别人的庇护下默默运行。陆东植也不是争强好胜的类型，只要工资足够，他也就安逸于这样的状况。他心里打着算盘，等慢慢存够钱后，他便找位心仪的女生结婚，然后要有两个小孩，一男一女。

男孩得是哥哥，要从小送他去学跆拳道或者是拳击，这样才能保护妹妹和妈妈。女孩儿就去学画画或者是写作，养成艺术气质，在灵感中成长。

可是陆东植也许没有机会完成这个梦想了。

公司来了大客户，这是老板意想不到的事。只是让下属去造访了现在得力的企业尝试拉客户拼搏一次而已，并无抱有任何期待，没想到人家自己就找上门来说愿意签合同。而且还两家。

精炼干净，这是陆东植对徐理事的第一印象。对方身上所散发出的冰冷气场让人不由疏远，礼貌成为了他拒人于千里之外的武器，但也是这样的目中无人反而让人无法忘怀。他踏足于大韩证券的那一天对方明明对他的造访表现出了不耐烦的样子，连敷衍他的话语都懒得脱口而出就匆忙离去。陆东植本来坚定地以为是白跑一趟。

卓会长则是与徐理事完全相反。他平易近人，穿着休闲的装扮宛如是个刚入职场的年轻人，也不会用那副万人之上的嘴脸去贬低别人。他很欢迎陆东植的到来，像是对待贵宾一样毫不怠慢。在愉快的交谈后他便接受了议案，答应改天登门造访签订协议。领走前他们还交换了手机号码，卓会长说这样有空还能找他聊聊天，就当作是交个朋友。

跑客户不知不觉中变成了陆东植的工作，每周定时在三家公司来回跑让他被迫从舒适的椅子上挪开屁股四处奔波，路过咖啡厅消费的次数变多了，肚子上好不容易积攒的一点点小赘肉也不见了。他尝试让老板派另外一个人为他分担点工作，但是客户公司却指名道姓非要他不可，这让陆东植十分无奈。

公司间合作关系稳定之后，陆东植也就不用那么勤奋地两头跑了，他终于能回到属于他的那个温馨角落，继续每天做着些有的没的。他久违地下班后不会累到倒头就睡，而是颇有兴致地打开了那盘买了后都没能播放的DVD收藏，那是他最喜欢的鬼怪故事合集之一。这是他的兴趣，是他怀念母亲的方式，也在不知不觉中成为了他的心灵寄托，人生必不可少的一部分。

直到手机响起之前，他都沉浸在电影中的剧情。

【陆代理明天有空吗？我们吃个饭吧。】

陆东植接受了卓会长的好意，他想起对方曾经说过想要和他做朋友。去正真集团的时候虽然也没少跟卓会长打面照，可惜多为工作需要，没什么机会多聊。像这样面对面与一位副会长坐在一家小餐厅真是个非常奇妙的体验。

“好吃吗？”

“恩，这家的大酱汤好不一样啊！”

陆东植嘴里的辛辣味刺激着鼻腔，刚好的咸度以及回味无穷的鲜美，让他眼前一亮。

“就知道陆代理会喜欢。”

卓秀浩看着眼前的人嘴里塞满石锅拌饭，鼓起的腮帮子如同仓鼠一样的可爱，刚尝了一口特色酱汤后便满足地闭上眼睛享受嘴里的美味。

果然口味一样呢。

“卓会长不吃吗？”

自己的那份已经吃了一般后的陆东植才刚发现眼前的人到现在都没有动筷子。依旧冒着蒸汽的饭菜摆在卓秀浩面前貌似丝毫没有引起男人的食欲，对方的视线像是黏在自己身上一般，让陆东植有些不自在。

“恩，感觉看着陆代理吃东西就饱了。”

“...是不是我吃相太难看了，抱歉啊卓会长。”

“怎么会？陆代理为什么会这么想？”

“那你为什么一直盯着我？”

“因为好看。”

陆东植惊讶地抬起头瞪大了眼睛，此时他嘴边还吊着一根豆芽，表情中充满了疑问，而后又像是意识到了什么一样撇开目光两脸一红。这还是第一次听到别人说自己好看，即使盖着累赘的羊毛卷头发，吃饭时还弄得嘴边都是辣酱。他顿时被这突如其来的夸赞说得有些害羞，不知道该怎么回复。

“恩，谢谢？”

卓秀浩对他笑了笑，他把双手握在一起撑着下巴，保持着放在对方脸上的目光。陆东植看不懂他的眼神，仿佛在打量他又好像在通过他寻找着什么怀念的东西。他只知道那灼热的视线已经要把他的脸盯出两个窟窿了。

“卓会长你也吃点吧！真的很好吃的！”

没经过大脑思考，陆东植只是想要打破这奇妙的氛围，等到反应过来后，他已经很顺地用自己的勺子舀起一口酱汤送到了卓秀浩的嘴边。停在空中的动作如同时间被冻结，这时收回也不好只能静静地看着对方带有嗤笑的面孔。也不知道卓会长有没有洁癖，这样盲目的行为不但失礼而且还奇怪，哪有男人会在公共场所去喂另一个男人的状况？

周围的人渐渐看了过来，貌似大家都在等待被施于食物的卓会长张口接受，而事实上他也这么做了。他重而缓慢地把嘴附在汤匙上，一口抿去酱汤的全部，留下的餐具干净到没有一丝油腻。全程的动作，他的目光永远停留在一个地方。

“恩，真的很香。”

看着陆东植躲闪的眼神以及迅速收回的手都让卓秀浩心情大好。这在外人眼里看起来像是个甜蜜的约会，一次互相诉说喜欢的机会，在这正值年轻的时候享受青春的美好。

“陆代理等一下要不要一起去旁边的商业街晃晃？刚好可以消化消化。”

“不了，我等会儿要去一个地方。抱歉了卓会长。”

“这样啊，真是可惜，那我们下次再约吧。”

陆东植久违地来光州探望母亲，那是条不经常来却熟悉得不能再熟悉的路线。像往常一样，他坐在巴士的最后一排靠窗，享受着午后的阳光坐到最后一站。他难得地在车上睡着了，还做了个梦。

梦中的母亲被阳光包裹，刺眼得让他睁不开双眼，顿时思念的眼泪像是小溪流水般听不下来，他满心欢喜地向母亲跑去，不但磕磕碰碰还摔了一跤。可抬起头的时候却是一片黑暗，他在这伸手不见五指的地方紧张地往前爬行，摸到母亲身边。他蜷缩在母亲怀里，像是小时候的每一个夜晚那样，只要有温暖所在就让他安心。

一只手摸上了他的脑袋，母亲的脸突然苍白了起来。他只感觉衣服被黏稠的液体打湿，脚腕也被锁链扣起。他被拖离了母亲身边，看着她与黑暗融为一体。

【东植啊，妈妈不能保护你了。】

陆东植惊醒后已经抵达目的地了，他忘记刚才梦见了什么，可能是伤心的过去，因为眼角有点湿湿的。

放置母亲照片的橱窗隔壁站着一位眼熟的人，陆东植一眼就认出那是大韩证券的徐理事。他犹豫着要不要上前去打招呼还是当作没看见，毕竟他对徐理事的印象仍然停留在高冷的标签上，无奈母亲的位置离徐理事实在是太近了。

徐仁宇仿佛感受到了别人的存在，他转过身就看到攥着衣角的那个小公司员工，向对方点了点头。陆东植则是受宠若惊地赶紧弯腰问好，迈着步子上前去往母亲的位置。

“徐理事也来探望亲人吗？”

刚说完陆东植就后悔了，他和徐理事的关系可没有好到能聊这种敏感的话题，而且徐理事对他的态度一向很明显，每次相遇都不会多说一句话的人他怎么好意思还主动跟人家搭话。

“我母亲很早就去世了。”

陆东植看到徐理事用温柔的目光注视着面前橱窗照片里的那位女性，恍惚间有种同病相怜的感觉。也许他知道为何理事总是一副冷冰冰的样子了，家庭环境总是能给人造成很大的打击以及性格的改变。

“我也是。”

一时之间两人都默契地保持沉默，他们仿佛在一同缅怀自己失去的亲人和失去的爱。陆东植打开了橱窗将写好的信放了进去，里面承载着对母亲的问候和想念。他已经不记得母亲是怎么离开的了，印象中有一天就再也没看到过那温柔的背影，直至今日也没有从父亲口中问出个所以然来。

“很像，你们长得很像。看起来都是非常善良的人。”

身旁的男人忽然开口感叹道。

“恩，大家都这么说。爸爸说我有妈妈的眼睛，总是能在别人身上看到美好的地方，而不是缺点和错误。徐理事看起来也像是善良的人，只是表面上有点距离感而已。”

“我让人很有距离感吗？”

陆东植发现自己说错了话。他就这么把自己对于合作客户的真实想法道了出来，还当着人家的面。不过看似徐理事并没有为此感到不舒服，而是很诚心地反问他，貌似想要了解想要改变。

“恩，有时候吧。我觉得徐理事该多笑笑，这样看起来会更加亲近一些。”

“我不太喜欢表达心里并没有的情绪。心里没有高兴的情绪，我就笑不太出来。”

“啊，这样啊。”

他们似乎把话题聊死了。陆东植还是很不擅长对付寡言性格的人，在徐仁宇面前不自在地抓着背包。他斜眼瞥到徐理事身体有些偏向自己，好像正专心地注视着陆东植母亲的照片。可能是自己的错觉，徐理事的嘴角貌似有些上扬。

“徐理事，我就先回去了，不打扰你了。”

“恩，下次见。”

徐仁宇看着陆东植慌忙逃开的背影，待人离开后突然捂住嘴无声地大笑起来。

真的长得很像呢，你说对吧？

\----------

\----------

龙喜欢闪闪发光的东西，它们会收集金银财宝并藏起来不让任何人发现。它们是残暴危险的生物，不可理喻的独裁者，人们必须献上祭品才能得以保障自身的安全。

仔细想想，总觉得卓会长给人的感觉与表面上不符，异常可怕。被他紧盯的感觉像是坠入了冰窖，没有一丝温度。硬要说的话，那人在餐桌上一动不动的姿态让陆东植联想到河边的鳄鱼，假装在晒太阳取暖，然而却一直注视着身边的那只梅花鹿，眼睛一眨不眨。

比起能够随时随地挂上假笑的人来说，也许陆东植更喜欢总是面瘫着隐藏难言之隐的徐理事，如果探望母亲的时候没有遇见的话。因为临走前忘记跟母亲告别而半路折返的陆东植在远处看到了徐仁宇颤抖的肩膀。还以为是在亲人的照片面前偷偷抽泣，然而从侧边的角度，能看到那被手虚捂着夸张上扬的嘴角。他看起来像是在用尽全力克制自己不要笑出声来，从玻璃的反射中能看到理事充满兴奋情绪的双眼。

陆东植害怕地转身逃走。他有种不好的预感。

对公司来说，万事有些太过顺利了。在逐渐增加的会面中无意被卓会长摸清的饮食口味，无论多么遥远的距离却都能时常偶遇到的徐理事，像是被熟知，像是被监视，毛骨悚然的感觉自然而然从心底滋生，藤曼一样抓住了陆东植的心脏。他想家了。

家？是指那个除了爱好收集的妖怪典藏以外空荡荡的公寓吗？他是什么时候不再和父亲继母他们联系了的呢？

停下脚步的时候，他发现走到了一家烤肉店前。里面虽然灯还开着却空无一人，好像是刚刚才打烊，沾着污渍的盘子叠在客人的桌上，烤肉架上还留着油和肉渣的混合物，让喜爱干净的陆东植下意识想要进去收拾。

【东植啊，绝对不要回来。】

脑内突然浮现出零碎的片段让陆东植抱住发疼的脑袋，好像在模糊的记忆中，有人推挤他的身子让他快逃，不要回头。莫名其妙的陌生画面像是在看着另外一个人生。

“东植xi？”

又有人在叫他的名字了，但是这声音太过真实，仿佛就在耳边响起的一样，而且深沉的磁音与刚才的十分不符。肩上突然传来有力的拍打，吓得陆东植转头时差点扭到脖子，这时才发现原来刚才的呼唤声来自于方才从店里走出的这位西装笔挺的男人。

“徐，徐理事怎么在这里？”

“这里的烤肉一向很有名，我经常会来拜访。”

“徐理事自己来吗？”

“同行的人已经走了，我只是留下来结了帐而已。”

“这样啊。”

陆东植动了动被对方搭住的肩膀，而男人并没有拿开手的意思。徐仁宇高大的身形挡住了陆东植的视线，他无法再次窥视到烤肉店里的样子。像是有意催他离开一般，陆东植被肩上的力道推离店前，跟着身边的男人朝着马路的方向前进，他疑惑地回头，却刚好对上了徐理事俯视的眼睛。

“都这么晚了要不我送东植xi回家吧？”

“唉？哦，好…那麻烦理事了。”

徐理事的车上一尘不染，就如同他本人一样干净整洁。车内飘散着淡淡的芳香剂，混杂着皮革的味道让他有些不适，好像快要晕车了。徐仁宇貌似注意到他变得有些刷白的脸，在路口等待绿灯时打开了副驾驶前方的抽屉，顺手拿出了一瓶饮料。

“要喝点吗？喝了可能会舒服点。”

陆东植欣然双手接过，那只是一般的维他命饮料，他很庆幸那水果的香味冲淡了鼻腔里的其他异味，的确让他变得没有那么晕眩。徐仁宇的眼角看到了卷发男人扬起的下巴和上下移动的喉结，伴随着吞咽声，液体慢慢顺着喉咙流进陆东植的肚子。在颠簸起伏的路途中，陆东植憋不住突如其来的困意，任由眼前一片黑暗吞噬了自己的意识。

没想到此次一走，就是永别。

当陆东植再次睁开眼的时候他身处于一个陌生的地方。复古的装潢，深邃的墙色，浓烈的木香，以及柔和的黄光。 诺大的房间里似乎能装下一个小泳池，雕刻着图案的石柱耸立在四个角落，他从柔软的床垫起身，脚下铺设的是一片反射着光线的黄金，从而照亮着整个厅堂。

在不远处与房间风格统一的深色沙发上，徐仁宇就坐在那里微笑着。

“徐，徐理事？这里是？”

徐仁宇没有回答他的问题。面对安静的徐理事，陆东植的直觉开始叫嚣，他本能绷紧了神经，那种说不出的紧张和害怕开始占据理智。他的视线四处飘荡，却找不到类似于出口的门。除了墙上千篇一律的木制雕刻以外，他连一扇窗户都没有发现。

“找了你好久。”

徐仁宇的嗓音中带着不属于人类的声线，说话的同时鼻腔里还时不时会冒出‘咕噜’声，他看起来很安稳地吐息，房间却充斥着暴戾低吼的回音。徐仁宇的双眸仿佛在发光，脖子处露出的皮肤有一瞬间变成了其他的什么。陆东植陷入沉思，那貌似因恐惧而生般的幻觉让他十分熟悉，有个声音又在脑内想起。

【东植啊，快逃！】

眼前闪过的是母亲痛苦的脸。

“你怎么这么着急啊？”

另一个声音从房间的反方向传来，一阵机关转动的动静，然后便是出现的人影。陆东植不转头也意识到，那人也带着相同的鼻音，或许有着爬行动物那般坚硬的盔甲和竖立的瞳孔。为什么会这么想，陆东植自己也不知道，只是这个情景，似曾相识，潜藏在深处的记忆，默认着一切的可能性。

卓秀浩看着二十年前从他们手里逃脱的这个男人，他身上那股不属于成年人的清纯甘甜仍旧存在。干净的面孔，可爱的脸庞，一切都和二十年前一摸一样。若不是那个女人爱子心切，从中使坏，他们或许多年前就能将少年藏若穴中。不过也好，期待越久的礼物拆开时就越是让人感到兴奋。

“本来还想多放任他一会儿的，那得多有趣啊。”

仿突然瞬移到床边的卓秀浩掰过了陆东植的脸，他对这个疑似失去记忆的男人充满了好奇，究竟是抱着怎样的心情与所有人断绝往来自力更生。没想到时隔许久，他却自己送上门来，不知道是傻还是什么。

时间仿佛回到了二十年前的秋天，那时候陆东植还是个正值青春的少年，与一家人和乐融融地在烤肉店庆祝生日。也是那一天，黑暗带走了母亲。而他却开始日日躲藏在烤肉店的冰室角落，在低温和肉腥味的遮掩下躲过了黑暗一次次试图向他伸出的魔爪。那个家已经不是个安全的地方了，他成年后便拖着行李箱从家里消失了。

那段不堪回首的记忆和失去母亲的痛苦让陆东植时常被精神折磨，最终无法忍受选择自行抹去了令人痛苦的一切关联。他在自己所搭建的安全墙内蜷缩身子，聆听着外面的动静又不敢去查看。有个小男孩一直在哪里锤击着门板大喊说想要出去找妈妈，但他却以外面危险的缘由无视了请求。

这一刻筑起的围墙浑然倒塌，回忆的海浪冲刷起脆弱的神经。陆东植的眼眶红了，他无法原谅自己懦弱的性子使他为了逃避而遗忘了母亲最后的抵抗。况且最终他依旧没能躲过母亲拼死企图改变的他的命运。

“哦？好像想起来了？”

卓秀浩惊喜地看着卷发男人无端变化的脸色，百感交集后则化为虚无。

\----------

龙喜欢身子干净的少男少女，从很久以前开始就有了抓走中意的人类作为陪伴的习俗，就像是它们喜欢的金银珠宝一样，成为必不可少的收藏品。

二十年前未能品尝到的美味在执念下终于露出了身影，他们特意为这个美好的日子拿出所有的收藏当作点缀，蛋糕上的蜡烛，锦衣上的绣花，他们用最豪华的装饰布置了这场大餐的盘子。主食的味道貌似比多年前更加醇香，可是他身上缺少了某个龙喜爱的成分，女性的生殖腔。

很可惜，缺少的那个甬道会让双龙无法同时轻松享受这个躯体，他们会需要大量的耐心，以及润滑剂。

虽然龙喜欢年轻的人类，但他们并不排斥陆东植那不再稚嫩的身体，成熟的果实相比青涩反而更加讨人喜欢。只要后面还是未开发的处子花苞，龙对此觉得也无所谓。

陆东植的衣服被暴力地撕扯开来，破碎的白色布料静静躺在地砖上，像是开在金池中的碎花。龙的身体很凉，像是爬行动物那样害怕冰冷的冬天影响他们不平衡的体温。所以他们异常需要太阳、暖气，或火焰，以及其他的热源，就像是现在坐在床边的这个人类。

不顾抵抗，卓秀浩摸上了陆东植的大腿，如意料之中细腻丝滑的触感，像是少女的胸部那么柔软。不知何时徐仁宇也脱掉了用于保暖的外套贴上身来，他把脸埋进男人的脖颈闻着那思念许久的芬芳，曾经只能远远地嗅着，第一次可以如此近距离感受。

卓秀浩也将脸凑近了卷发男人，吻上他的锁骨，让他无法从被前后夹击的情况下挣脱开来。那只游走在腿上的手随之探向了腿根垂下的性器，细长的手指没有多犹豫便握住了它磨蹭。

陆东植实在没办法进入状态，即使温柔的抚摸从身上各处传来，也止不住他想要放声大哭的念头。他被围在杀死母亲的凶手怀里，浪费了多年来生活的小心翼翼，不由地开始哀悼那将不再可能属于他的人生和梦想。他在书中读到过，被龙留下印记的人会一生成为奴仆宠物，与龙的宝藏一同无法重见天日。他现在的哭泣是因为可怜自己，可怜那拼命挣扎死抓着希望不放却在最后一刻被上天抛弃的自己。

除了脸上流落的炙热眼泪外，陆东植还感受到了顶在自己后背和大腿的硬物，蓄势待发，貌似随时都会冲开一切阻碍，在他身上留下痕迹。卓秀浩有些不耐烦地放开了手中依旧没有抬头迹象的红嫩，讨好许久却不给面子。他转而重新揉起大腿，用力地掐着软肉又放开，如此反复。

双龙动作缓慢，明明迫不及待却还是耐着性子慢慢研磨，他们决定还是一个一个来，只为了能最大限度地享受美好。先进入的是徐仁宇，他的忍耐力一向没有另一条龙的好。把人类推倒在卓秀浩身上后，他利用面对面的姿势顺利地在甬道不愿打开的时候强行撑开。撕心裂肺的疼痛让陆东植叫出声来，但却更加挑拨起龙的欲望。劈开周围的肉刃插进那从未被探索过的地方，没有足够润滑的穴道让肉刃无法肆无忌弹地移动。好在男人受到外来的刺激后开始分泌肠液，在短暂的停顿后与肉刃的前液混合在一起使它能缓缓向前移动。

被撑开的肌肉包裹着侵入的性器，还没能完全吞入就已经张开到了极致，不过这丝毫没能阻止徐仁宇继续挺入的动作。他死抓着对方乱动的双腿，把自己缓缓拉出一些又继续推入，不停反复直到被温暖的穴肉整个包裹起来。陆东植的后穴比初破贞操的少女阴道还要紧致，被撑开到没有一丝皱褶的穴口仿佛时刻都会被撕扯裂开而流出鲜血。比起下身的触感，眼前的视觉冲击更加有力地敲击着龙的神经。

“别急，慢慢来。”

卓秀浩提醒道。他抓住卷发男人挥舞的双臂扣在背后，让他除了喊叫以外只能服帖地接受被施加于他身上的所有暴行。他空出一只手伸到男人胸前，揉捏起那上面突起的的红色果实。被蹂躏的颗粒变得坚挺，在龙看来，那周围的乳晕也变成了好看的粉红色，似在邀请更多的安抚和玩弄。他在陆东植的耳边吹气，把抽泣着的人惊得一阵颤栗。

“既然无法反抗，为何不去尝试接受呢？”

徐仁宇开始动弹深埋在那躯体里的坚硬，他尝试深入浅出的慢动作，让自己享受到的同时也能慢慢操开紧闭的穴肉。他非常满意这下面的小嘴，把他的肉棒当作来之不易的恩赐般咬着不放。卓秀浩的低语让陆东植软了身子，没几次抽插后，徐仁宇就能顺利地进进出出那甜蜜的洞穴。不多等什么，在喘息和惊呼中，他立马大开大合地用力操起身下的男人。布满青筋的性器磨蹭着内壁收缩的肌肉，一阵阵生理上的化学反应向龙的大脑传递着快感。

徐仁宇在舒服的冲撞下不自觉露出了獠牙，脸上也隐约显现出了鳞片般的纹路，在灯光下十分明显，看得陆东植害怕地绞紧了肉穴。陆东植被束缚的四肢无法阻止龙在自己身上留下红色的吻痕和啃咬，更无法阻止在体内越发汹涌的顶弄。他被操进卓秀浩的怀里呻吟，不知道什么时候勃起的阴茎竖立在小腹前，随着后穴异物出入的节奏一下一下拍打着腹部。

龙的下胯重重地拍打在陆东植的屁股上，交合的地方随着肉棒的抽插发出了淫瑟水声。他的后穴已经在无数次的侵犯下被完全操开，里面鲜红的软肉在性器拔出的那刹那一览无遗。性器总是会进入到前所未有的深度，时而时地碰巧碾过里面无人知晓的突起，那会让陆东植的叫声瞬间变高，像是坐云霄飞车时偶尔垂直落下般的刺激。卓秀浩目睹着沉浸在情欲之中的另一条龙，倒是也不心急，他很享受男人在交媾中被越来越按进自己怀里，耳边淫荡的呻吟和开始抓住自己的双手，都昭示着身前的人逐渐沦陷在性欲之中。

陆东植流着水的屁股已经不顾主人的羞耻和反对，主动迎合起侵犯者的暴行。那被操熟的臃肿小嘴包容着越来越坚硬的肉棒，用尽全力吸着从不离开的龟头，它在欢迎着白浊的到来，期待那浓稠的精液灌满肠道留下印记。在一次顶入时，龟头终于狠狠碾过了那敏感点想使它高潮，但是卓秀浩的掌心却扼紧了陆东植性器的根部，硬生生阻止了他欲射出的液体。小穴突然剧烈收缩，前端无法释放的躯体只能痉挛着合起双腿，徐仁宇最后一次埋向深处后就停下了动作。

足足有一分钟之久后，大口喘着粗气的龙妖放松了身体，慢慢退出了那个紧致的甬道。在龟头离开出口的瞬间，白色的浑浊便从那被操到合不起来的后穴流出，打湿了本就狼狈不堪的下体。陆东植没有被满足，只是虚弱地重新张开大腿让自己淫秽的身体能够被看得更加清楚。他的泪水混着鼻涕糊了一脸，仔细听的话喉咙还带着哽咽声，刚才持续的叫床声让他的喉咙有些沙哑，此刻软绵绵的身体则是被卓秀浩一把推向徐仁宇胸前。

“轮到我了。”

还泛着精液的肉穴再次从后面被填满，陆东植趴在刚才猛操自己的龙身上等待另一条龙的宠幸。徐仁宇轻轻拂去他脸上的泪痕，在他毛茸茸的头发上留下亲吻。

“东植xi以后再也逃不掉了。”

话还没听完，陆东植的注意力就被身后侵犯起他的另一条龙打断，蛮横的力度像是要把自己融进他的血肉里。在宛如折磨般的交欢中，陆东植最终还是放弃了所有抵抗，身体以及精神上的顺从，把自己变成了任人宰割的玩偶，努力地用肉体给予龙妖他们追寻的快乐。他的背上在放弃希望的那一刻浮现出了美丽的雕刻，完成了与双龙的连结。那是他正式从人类堕落为玩物的标记，像是过去无数个年轻的被害者，在人生开始的时候就被决定了余生。

作为宝藏，作为收藏，作为龙的新娘。

\----------  
双龙的新娘  
END

一直开车让我有点疲劳驾驶  
剧情依旧一通乱七八糟（捂脸）  
不合理的就当作妖怪特性或直接忽略掉吧  
感谢支持的小伙伴们，你们是我继续的动力！


End file.
